


The Smallest of Things

by Solandis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solandis/pseuds/Solandis
Summary: ________________________________Hello! This is my first fic, hope you like it! Please share your thoughts if you want to, just be polite and respectful, dear.________________________________





	The Smallest of Things

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________
> 
> Hello! This is my first fic, hope you like it! Please share your thoughts if you want to, just be polite and respectful, dear.  
> ________________________________

It was a good day.

A spring one, warm and joyful, just like the smell of grass, and the humming birds, and the rest of that marvelous forest.  
Mirkwood was known for its splendid atmosphere.  
The lakes, the ancient trees whispering songs through their leaves.  
The calm breeze, that danced with the branches, soothed sun rays;

Though, the Sun was sweet as honey that morning.

A glade, in particular, exposed itself to the light, without any fear. Enclosed by a ring of oaks, and adorned by a little pond, the place welcomed everything that the sky could offer to Earth.  
Up there, above the grass, the blue met the minimal white of clouds, as they ran with time and wind, together with the slow pace of the closest of Stars.  
Everyone would have wanted to join that stunning, swell vision.  
There, in the middle of the clearing, sitting on grass or bathing in the crystalline waters, there, in love with the present and far from any past. 

Everyone but one beating heart.  
One, humble heart, full of love and life already. 

In between the weak waving of flowers, and the higher branches of a young tree, close to the ground but not enough to touch it; There lied an Elf.  
Ethereal in his slumber and graceful in his breath, the thin figure rested on his back in a natural pose. One of his long legs followed the line of the branch, and the other one overhung it; both of his arms lied on his tummy, hands looked asleep. 

Beautiful was his silhouette, but even more lovely were his face and hair.  
A delicate expression veiled his eyes, and the angles of his mouth. Sometimes his sight opened to look up, and see the perfect contrast of colors and shapes; the distant ether mirrored his eyes. Opalite eyes, cold and sweet at the same time, true and loyal.  
Marmoreal skin, then caressed by the leaves' shadows, and a pair of subtle lips formed what seemed to be the look of a faint, fragile creature.  
His head leaned on the extremity of his improvised bed, and from that exact point, a cascade of hair fell down into the sweet void. It looked silvery, and golden too, soft and straight, shiny. A magnificent mix of qualities that seemed to embellish Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. 

He wore no weapon. Just his ordinary clothes, which fit the shades around him. 

×××××

"Oh! Look at you! Such a lazy Elf..,"

A mumbling voice made the small, elven lips tense in a genuine smile.  
Obviously, the Prince wasn't alone on such a fine day.  
He was never alone, to be clear.

Gimli, the most kind-hearted of Dwarves, met Legolas a long time ago.  
A lot of incredible things bounded the two of them to each other, and so, love bloomed.  
Real, eternal love.

They were a couple, now, they used to share even the smallest of things. And that was the reason why their feelings were so big.

The Dwarf was glancing at his lover from below, in that moment.  
His small stature gave him a tender and clumsy charm, that he always tried to hide: long beard and hair lied on his chest and back, and partially covered the light shirt he was wearing. Big, dark eyes gleamed with affection towards the other, thing that his words definitely avoided to share.  
Yet the Elf noticed, about it.  
He could feel it, as he could feel his soul.  
He knew how hard was for his Gimli to show emotions, and he didn't need a lot of time to learn how to read the Dwarf's behaviors, how to interpret them.  
Oh, if he loved him with all of his heart.

"I was waiting for you, my love. What were you doing? I missed you."

The blond's limpid voice inevitably made the other blush.  
It was so warm and gentle, and it never failed to leave Gimli speechless, and enchanted.

"I.. Uh.."

The smaller's lips parted in a locking moment. That made Legolas' eyes open a little, and turn to him in an interested peer.

"I was.. Making a thing. For you."

The Dwarf finally got to say, his rosy cheeks warming up.

Indeed, both of his hands were behind his back, not showing what they were holding, so carefully and softly.

"..A-a gift?"

The Prince's bright eyes were fully open now, and his brows curved just a little bit.  
One of his hands held on the branch to give him enough security, in order to sit up.

"Yes..- Well, yeah, something like a gift, hm hm."

Gimli murmured, and looked away for a while, since the vision of his Elf's eyes, giving him all of those attentions, made his heart bounce at first.

"That's.."

The taller's words got interrupted by a smile.  
His cheeks too assumed a little bit of redness, as he straddled the branch.

"..That's so fond of you, Gimli. Come on, let me see this gift..."

He finished to say, and began to move towards the ground. But got blocked.

"N-no no! Stay there. I will reach you, don't worry,"

Short whiles passed as Gimli fastly climbed the tree, and found a nice way to balance himself where his lover stood.  
His hands maganed to keep the secret element away from Legolas' eyes, whom looked more into the shorter, than into finding out what was it.  
A soft puff preceded Gimli's new words, there his voice was more subdued, and hushed.

"I found some.. Daisies, not really far from here."

His eyes followed his own hands' shifts, that revealed such a well-done, wholesome flower crown.  
A surprise that was very hard to expect, therefore so touching.  
Such a strong image that made the Elf's heart melt into clean, vibrant teardrops which wet his eyes a little. 

"G-Gimli.."

His voice only dared to express, as right now, he was the speechless one.  
Slowly, the Dwarf leaned forward to lie the crown, shyly, over the other's head, with a little bit of hesitation.  
A tiny smirk appeared on his lips right after. 

"Such an appropriate crown, for this lovely Prince."


End file.
